Richonne: Summer's Delight
by QueenMojo
Summary: Richonne story set at the prison and built on hot wild abandon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's Delight**

As the sun shone brightly, the kids in the neigborhood played in the streets. Jump ropes, bicycles, skateboards, hop-scotch, soccer balls and basket balls were out in full force. The streets became alive and the air was filled with laughter and squeals. Michonnne and baby Judith just came back from a barbeque at Andrea's. Most of the day was spent hanging out at the pool along with their other gal pals, Maggi, Sasha, Tara and Rosita.

Michonne enjoyed her time with the girls sunbathing and catching up on gossip while Judith played with her toys on a beach towel spread out under a tree close by. When they returned home, Judith was already sound asleep in the stroller. Michonne gingerly lifted her up and out and gently placed her in her play pen at the far end of the porch. Judith squirmed a little. Michonne stroked her back and hushed her back to sleep. As Judith slept on her stomach, Michone sat on the wicker couch across from her. She picked up a book that she left on the side table the night before and began to read it while her neighbours and their kids mingled in the streets. Wearing a yellow strapless cotton dress and flip flops, Michonne placed her feet on the white cushion atop the matching ottomon. She smiled and waved as Patricia and Lyle Smith lazily strolled by and called to her.

The house the Grimes Family lived in overlooked the neigborhood as it was built on a small hill. The wooden porch that faced the street was wide and had sturdy wooden rails framing it. Manicured jasmine shrubs that ran alongside the porch, with the exception of the stairs leading up to its landing, offered much privacy as anyone driving or walking by could only make out Michonne's face while she sat on the couch. The shingled roof and foliage and soft afternoon breezes helped to cool down the house during those long hot summer months.

Rick and Carl left the house before the crack of dawn to go fishing with the boys, Glenn, Abraham and Daryl. Michonne didn't know when they returned. But, while Carl went to the movies with friends, Rick was inside taking a nap. Before she left Andrea's, she ate some barbecue ribs, pizza and lemonade. With a filled stomach and feeling content, she closed her eyes and relaxed in the cool shade. Moments later, she woke up to the squeek of the screen door slowly opening. It was Rick. He was wearing a white Atlanta Sea Hawks tee-shirt and black denim shorts. Barefooted, he stood at the entryway, yawned and stretched and smiled at her.

"Hey. My girls are back.", he whispered aware that his daughter was fast asleep.

"How was your day?", He asked sweetly and squinted while his eyes gradually adjusted to the glare and walked over to the play pen to watch his daughter sleep. He was tempted to pick her up and hug her, but, he knew better and let her be.

"Great. We had a blast just us girls.", Michonne whispered and smiled up at him. She palmed the empty space next to her inviting him to sit down.

"And how about you? Did you catch anything?", Michonne asked further and kissed his lips when he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I did. I caught us some bass. Yey big.", Rick replied as he set his hands apart demonstrating the size of the fish he caught.

"That big, huh?", Michonne asked smiling at him and thought how cute he looked with his animated expressions.

"Yep. Enough to last us for the week. I cleaned them up and put them in the deep-freeze", Rick said proudly and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Oh I love bass. Sounds like you had a good time.", Michonne said not taking her eyes off of him.

"Uh, huh.", Rick responded in agreement and lay down and rested his head on her lap. He looked up at her and took in her beauty.

"Where is Carl?", Michonne asked looking into his eyes.

"He's at the cineplex with friends.", Rick replied and reached up and lightly stroked her cheek.

"And did Little Ricky have anything to eat?", Michonne asked in a soft tone and slowly combed her slender fingers through his silky curls.

"Nuh, uh.", Rick replied a negative and gave a playful pout.

"Well, Mommy has just the perfect thing for a hungry baby.", Michonne started.

Then, without warning, she pulled down the top part of her dress and her breasts sprang forth. Rick's face lit up to see her soft yet firm globes heaving above his face and out in the open for the taking.

"Hmm. Milkie.", Rick murmured. He reached up, stroked and lightly squeezed her luscious breasts.

Cradling his head in her arms, Michonne rocked him and hummed a happy tune while he licked and sucked her delicious teats. Her breasts were full and her nipples tasted like peaches. With eyes closed, he sucked and licked one tit while he played with the other. He moaned softly delighted in his treats.

As he tongued and slurped away, he listened to Michonne softly whimper and whisper his name.

"Hmm, ohhh, Rick. Baby.", she mewed.

"Hmm, Mommy...", he moaned.

"Mommy?", a deep male voice querried.

Surprized, Rick opened his eyes and saw Abe, Daryl and Glenn glaring down at him with puzzled looks upon their faces. As cold grey concrete walls and metal bars stared back at him, he realized that he was at the prison. A sadness came over him to have woken up from his dream.

 **~OoOoOoO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Chance Kiss**

"While someone was busy dreaming about their momma, the rest of us dudes had our hands full.", said Abe holding a bloodied axe.

"Sorry, I over slept. What's happening.", Rick asked and promptly got out of bed.

"A herd was passing through and about forty of 'em got in.", reported Daryl.

"How?", Rick asked while he strapped on his gun holster about his waist."

"The west gate came off at its hinges. Thanks to Michonne and her quick thinking, she went out in the fields and created a diversion and drew the herd away.", Glenn said.

Rick heart skipped a beat upon hearing Michonne' s name spoken. He didn't deny that he liked her and thought about her a lot. Every day in fact. All day. Especially at nights. So much so, he saw her in his dreams. He had a bad case of tonsillitis and Herschel gave him antibiotics and although they worked, they make him sleepy and made his dreams vivid. His dreams were so vivid and nice that he wished he didn't have to wake up. For in them, Michonne was his wife and the world was no longer filled with despair and death. He, Carl, Judith and Michonne all lived together, freely, without fear of walkers or cannibal rapists. They lived as one happy family. That was his dream. To someday take Michonne as his wife.

"Did anyone get hurt?", Rick asked.

"Nope. But, we gotta move quick and dispose of the bodies. It looks like its gonna rain tonight.", Abe replied.

Rick followed the men outside to assess the situation and help clear the bodies left behind. By this Michonne had returned and had already been helping the others to remove the carcasses. He watched from the sidelines Michonne and Maggie pile the bodies onto a flat bed truck. He teamed up with Daryl and together they carried bodies and loaded them onto the truck too.

When they were all done and secured the faulty gate, Rick went with Michonne to burn the bodies. They drove the truck piled with around forty smelly, rotting and properly dead walkers beyond the gates not far away from the compound. After locating a suitable spot in the fields, Rick parked the truck and Michonne got out taking with her a large can of gasoline. He flipped one of the switches on the dash-board and the front end of the bed slowly raised up by about thirty degrees causing the bodies to slide and tumble off its surface onto the ground. Michonne keeping a close watch, beckoned him to move the truck forward once all of the bodies were on the ground and in a relatively organized pile.

Rick drove and parked the truck at a safe distance away and turned off the ignition. He hopped out the vehicle and walked up to join her. He watched her sprinkle the bodies with gasoline. Her tank top already soaked in her sweat, clinged sensually to her round full womanly breasts. He could tell that she was not wearing any bra. Not that she needed to as her lovely puppies were firm but juicy enough to bounce about as she vigorously shook the can. The top half of her tities jiggled and her nipples poked through the fabric.

Paying close attention to her chest, one word came to his decadent mind, "Milkie". The thought of sucking on them made his blood rush to his groin. His manhood began to stirr and rapidly lengthen. For a spit second, he didn't care if his penis busted out of his pants and saluted her. As he watched her douse and sprinkle the last of the gasoline on the bodies, he licked his lips thinking about the dream he had earlier, of being cradled in her arms and sucking upon her delicious bosoms like a hungry babe.

Finally, after the can was empty, she stood back and lighted a match and threw it onto the pile. She walked over to where Rick was and they both watched the flames grow and engulf the corpses.

"I heard you drew the herd away. Thank you for saving our lives today.", Rick began. By this, his dick had calmed down and receded to a safe and non-threatening size.

"Oh hey, 'twas nothin'. You would've done the same.", Michonne answered as she looked ahead at the burning bodies.

After a long enough pause. Rick turned to her and said,

"Michonne, I was wondering if you wanted to ..."

"To what Rick. To go for coffee?", Michonne suddenly interjected.

"I...I", Rick stuttered nervously. Caught off guard, he struggled to find the appropriate words.

"What are you thinking? That we go out for coffee and dates. I don't want us to go for coffee and I don't want to go on dates. Haven't you noticed, life is pretty short these days. Who has time for any of that? Alright?", Michonne said sharply and folded her arms under her breasts.

Rick nodded and believed he was getting nowhere and based on her response, thought that his chances were pretty much over. Then he said, "Fuck it." and turned to her, wrapped his arms about her tiny waist and pulled her close. He looked deeply into her brown almond shaped eyes and kissed her lips at first softly then passionately. Michonne was surprised by his move but welcomed it. For she too wanted him as much as he wanted her. For a while, she had reserved a special place in her heart for him. She closed her eyes and tasted his kisses. She felt weak at the knees but in a good way. It had been a while for them to be in the company of the opposite sex like this. But, as far as Michonne was concerned, Rick was the best kisser she'd ever had. And as far as Rick was concerned, so was she.

Both opened up their mouths slightly and allowed each other access to their tongues.

"Hmm, you taste so good.", Michonne sighed under his breath and she melted under his embrace.

"Oh, Michonne, so do you, so do you.", Rick replied and continued enjoying her mouth and her soft curves.

From afar, everyone watched the pair kiss in the open fields while next to them, bodies were being cremated.

"I think Rick just found his Mommy.", Abe remarked with a smirk.

 **~oOoOoOo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evening Showers**

Not long after the bodies were burnt, and everyone went back inside, the rain came. The downpour was heavy and went on for hours on end. It appeard it was not going to let up until the next day. Everyone was glad for it. After forty long days of dry heat, there was finally a break. Herschel for one was happy that his vegetable garden was finally getting watered. While inside kept dry, the courtyard that became smeared in blood and guts from all the dead walkers, was gradually being washed clean by the sudden monsoon-like weather.

After everyone did their part in killing and clearing, the shower area became busy. The women were the first to go in the communal shower section next to cell block C. They were glad to relieve themselves of all the blood, sweat and guts that stuck to their clothes, skin and hair. Once they were through and returned to their normal activities, the men followed suit.

While everyone were busy taking showers, Rick and Michonne stole away and took with them changes of clothing and towels and holed themselves up in the prison warden's area at the opposite end of the prison building, far away from the rest of the group. In one of the larger offices was a full, well maintained bathroom. There was a club-foot bath tub, and across from it, a stand-alone shower. After they shampooed their hair and showered themselves off, they immersed themselves in the bath tub filled with water and scented bath crystals.

"Hmm, I haven't had one of these in ages.", Michonne said with her eyes closed while she rocked back onto Rick and received a neck and back rub from him. With her back to him, she was in a seated position and comfortably situated between his legs. He slowly massaged her and enjoyed the feel of her skin.

"Do you mean, the wine, or the bubble bath, or the massage, or that kiss next to a pile of burning bodies while everyone looked on?", Rick rhetorically asked. He continued to rub her shoulders and paused to plant a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, everything.", Michonne replied dreamily and sighed and sipped white wine from a long stemmed glass.

While it poured cats and dogs, evening came early. The skies took on a deep dark midnight blue hue intermingled with thick dark grey clouds. Intermittent bursts of lightening lit up the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. While the prison was shrouded in darkness, the head-warden's bathroom was filled in a warm orange glow. Lighted candles placed at the small burglar-barred window sill, on the face-basin and on the vanity, created a cozy romantic ambiance. Wine, apple-scented bubble bath, were the final touches to what Rick had planned weeks before.

"I can't believe this.", Michonne said.

"What?", Rick asked even though he knew what she was referring to.

"That you did this. Wine, bubble bath, massage. Just what I needed.", Michonne replied. "How did you even know I love bubble baths?", she asked further.

"Remember on one of our runs when we went to that mall with the roof that was caved in?", Rick asked while he still massaged her shoulders.

"Yes. I do.", Michonne replied.

"I saw you in that girly store, La Senzy something and you were checking out perfumes and lotions and stuff like that, so, I figured you like those kinds of stuff.", Rick recalled.

"La Senza. I wasn't aware that you were watching. I am shocked you even remembered the name of the store. Well, sorta remembered.", Michonne giggled and finished the wine that was in her glass and placed it on the floor next to them. She turned her head to one side and looked at him and gave him her full attention.

"Of course I noticed. I take note of everything you do.", Rick confessed looking at her and kissed her temple.

Michonne was touched that he cared enough to take note of things she liked. She looked deeply into his eyes that were now filled with a softness and love and adoration. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms about her shoulders and held her in his strong arms. He looked at her, deep into her eyes, and said,

"Michonne, I've always loved you."

"And I love you, Rick.", Michonne whispered looking at him.

Beneath the thick foam and scented water, their hands roamed and discovered each others' sensual zones. From behind, Rick cupped her full breasts in his hands and squeezed them lightly. Between his thumbs and index fingers, he pulled on her hard nipples as though he was milking her. He slipped one of his hands down to between her thighs and slowly inserted his fingers between her folds. She moaned when he did this and allowed him to move his fingers in and out of her vagina. Aroused by her sounds and her body, his cock quickly grew to it's full length in almost one shot. Surprized, she felt the tip poking into her back and gasped at how ridged and warm it felt on her skin. He shifted his body away from her and began to get up. She moved to the opposite end of the tub so as to allow him room to stand.

As he rose up from out of the soapy water, his body was covered in patches of thick white foam. She looked into his lustful eyes and her stares slowly made its decent along with the foam. When, the foam slipped away from his mid-section, it revealed an erect cock that pointed straight at her. Surprised by its immense size, she thought she was dreaming and pinched herself. His meaty proboscis was nothing like what she had seen in skin magazines or strip joints she'd been to in her younger years. He was larger than the average man. Hands down, he had one gorgeous cock. Huge, hard and circumcised, and, ready.

She wondered how he was able to stand without fainting, but, not sparing a moment more, she muttered to herself with a smile plastered across her face, "Oh Rick." and earnestly kneeled before him in the soapy water.

He smiled to himself when she said this, didn't say a word, and just left her at her own devices. Next, she placed her hands on his firm buttocks, leaned in and encased him in her warm mouth. He gasped. His body responded and involuntarily jerked his hips. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes and said, "Oh Michonne.".

As she went about licking and sucking the entire length of him, he moaned louder and louder. He held her head in his hands and thrust his member in and out of her mouth. He did not drive all the way in because he knew he would hurt her. So, he thrust in and out shallowly. She held his cock in her hands and primed it between her sudsy fingers. Like a lollipop, she licked and sucked his bulbous tip and made loud suction sounds before she returned to stroking his meat pole. They kept at it for a while until she began to taste his salty pre-cum and knew he was close. He stopped thrusting and looked down at her and gently cupped her face in his hands. Without a word spoken, she knew he was ready to make love to her. He held out his hand to her and she took them and got up. He stepped out of the bath and still holding her hands, helped her out of the tub. He dried her off with a towel and then himself.

Hand in hand, he took her to the head-warden's office where there were more lit candles and a pull out sofa bed covered in fresh white sheets and pillows that were in fresh white pillow cases. They stood at the side of the bed and kissed. He then picked her up off her feet and gently lay her down in the middle of the bed. He looked down at her and took in her nakedness. Her body was perfect. Her face, beautiful. He studied every curve and delicate lines of her body. There, lying before him, she was all his and only his for the taking. Michonne followed his eyes and watched him turn and reach for something on the desk behind him. When he turned back around, she saw that he had a condom in his hand. Just as he was about to open the package with his teeth, she stopped him and said,

"No, I want _you_ inside of me."

"Michonne, I've always dreamed of making love to you and it would give me great pleasure to be able to experience every sensation we share while being inside of you, _naked_ , but, if I don't wear this, you might get pregnant.", Rick said looking down at her.

"In two days, I will have my period so, no, I won't." , she reassured.

"Are you sure?", He asked.

"Yes."

 **~XxXxX~**

Moments after they made love, they lay naked on the sofa bed in the head-warden's office savoring each other. As they cuddled, and held each other, Rick smiled and kissed the top of her head. With one hand behind his head and the other on her hip, he looked at his love, content and in absolute bliss. It did not matter to them that they were on a pull-out sofa bed in a office of a prison. Just being the way they were, together, made them happy.

"Earlier today, in the fields, what were you going to ask me before I rudely cut you off?", Michonne asked and threaded her fingers through his. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go back inside.", Rick answered in an even tone with a neutral expression on his face.

"No you did not.", Michonne replied in playful disbelief and smiled up at him.

"Well, it looked like it was going to rain.", Rick laughed.

"Oh come on. Out with it you.", Michonne said and tickled his sides.

"Ok, the truth is, I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend.", Rick said and looked into her brown eyes.

"Oh. Rick. I think you now know the answer to that.", Michonne answered and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and stroked his erect penis.

"Hmm, yeah, I do.", Rick replied smiling and flipped her onto her back.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rude Awakening**

Morning came. It was still raining steadily outside but not as heavily as the night before. Rick was the first to wake up and the first thing that came to his mind was a replay of what transpired the night before. Making love with Michonne and waking up next to her was a dream come true. He glanced at his watch and it read 4:55 am. He didn't normally wake up this early but, he was up and fully erect. He looked over at Michonne, the hot babe who was next to him sleeping on her stomach. Her face was turned to him, one side of it rested on a pillow with her arms folded under it. One of her legs lay out straight while the other was bent at the knee. At the right angle, he could see her pussy, folds and all. He looked at his cock and then at her pussy. Cock, pussy, cock, pussy. _Shit, I fucking need that,_ he agonized while staring at her nakedness.

So there was his naked angel, her beautiful face looking peaceful and calm. He wanted to make love to her but after yesterday's event, she deserved to rest. What was a horny man to do. He figured that since he was wide awake and was suffering from an acute case of morning wood, he decided to do the next best thing. Masturbate. Stroking his ten-inch penis with both his hands, he looked at Michonne while he beat off. He allowed his eyes to roam her entire naked body. Her petite, athletic, sexy form that he was tempted to touch, to knead, to squeeze and lick, he wanted nothing better than to enter her.

Then it occurred to him that perhaps he could just do that. Put his Willie in while she was asleep. He thought that after a few quick strokes, he'd be over and done long before she woke up. So, he carefully lifted her hips up. She didn't stir. Not in the slightest. So far so good. Then, he leaned in and licked her pussy from behind. Surprisingly, she kept on sleeping. _Fantastic_. So, he continued to have his ways with her. Next, he inserted his fingers inside and moved them in an out of her vagina and he studied her face as he did so. Still nothing. Her eyes remained shut and the expression on her face, unchanged. It didn't take long before his fingers became coated in her cum, and with that, he said to himself, _fuck,_ _she is ready_.

Then, he climbed on top and entered her in one go. He planned on just going in half way, but, _heck_ , he kept going until she took him in, all the way in. _Oh God, I can't believe I am doing this_ , he thought inwardly and thrust in an out of her while she slept. He shamelessly fucked her from behind, enjoying being balls deep in the woman sans protection. His body covered hers but he made sure not to put any of his weight on her while her back was to him. Yet, he continued pleasuring himself this way.

While he moved in and out of her warm wetness, the movements sparked familiar yet delightful sensations in her and prompted her to instinctively move her hips back and forth at first slowly, then, steadily increasing her pace until she matched his rhythm. He looked down at her face and saw that her eyes were now open and looking straight at him. She reached up behind her and ran her fingers in his curly mane and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He didn't stop at plunging deep into her and smashing into her buttocks faster and harder. She produced a lot of cum, coating his penis and testicles, he'd never seen this much from a woman before. His entire pelvis was smeared in her juices. This he liked.

"Oohhhh Michonne. You're so wet, so wet, so wet.."

His reaction spurned her on even more. She grounded and gyrated into him creating so many new sensations for him, he came close to losing his mind.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!", he moaned over and over.

Then, he switched gears and fucked her pussy faster and harder hitting her g-spot over and over, again and again. She climaxed multiple times because of this and cried along with every one of them.

"Ohh yeah. Right there, right there!", she cried.

Then, unable to hold back any longer, he came. His released his seed deep inside of her. They both had many orgasms that morning. His were so strong that the muscles at the base of his balls contracted and with every contraction, he squirted a load. Michonne could feel the his warm semen coating her vagina giving her a warm and juicy feeling.

Collapsing onto his side, he spooned her while his cock was semi-erect and still inside her. She wished he'd never leave.

"Hmmm. Michonne. I want to make love to you all day.", Rick said and kissed her neck.

"This is what happens when you wake up a horny gal like this.", Michonne crooned and gyrated on him until his penis got hard again.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Skilled Fingers**

Rick sat on the sofa in the warden's office and put his boots on. He watched Michonne get dressed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He admired her. Her beauty, her calm strength, the way she carried herself with such grace. He wondered what life would have been had she not walked up to the chain-linked fence of the prison with baby formula, all wounded and covered in walker guts. _But, she did. Thank God she did. I love her so._ He thought inwardly. It took him months to muster up the courage to let her know how he felt. And now, he was glad he had. Now that she was his girlfriend, he could not be happier with the way things turned out. That first kiss in the fields was really a chance kiss because that was exactly what it was. It was him taking a chance and now, here they are. While she buttoned up her skinny jeans, she caught him smiling at her and said,

"What?"

"Can you take your clothes off and put 'em back on again, but this time slowly?", Rick asked. He wasn't kidding.

"No Rick. We got to get back to the others or they are going to come looking for us.", Michonne said smiling and continued dressing. His lusty stares made her blush.

"Aww. It's only six o'clock. There is still time to...", Rick began to say while looking at her and licking his lips.

"I said no.", Michonne said with absolution and put on her ankle boots.

"How many days did you say 'til your next period?", Rick asked with a devilish grin upon his face.

"One. But, don't get any ideas. We cannot afford to be sneaking off like this all the time. What if the group needs us and we are incognito? Rick, we gotta get back to being serious.", Michonne said and tried to keep a straight face.

"You're right. We got other lives to think of. Come over here and give me a little sugar to last me until you are ready for me again.", Rick pleaded with a look on his face that she could not refuse.

Michonne gave in and walked up to where he sat and stood up between his legs. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested them on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her. She looked down into his eyes and saw love staring back at her. They were a brighter shade of blue and more piercing than before. She loved him and wanted to cover him with kisses. But, she reminded herself that they really need to make a move. She bent down and kissed his lips that were redder than she last remembered it. He was the best kisser she'd ever had. His lips were wonderful and he tasted like sweet strawberries. She could kiss him all day. As they kissed, they lingered longer than expected.

When they finally stopped kissing, Michonne said, "I love you."

"I love you too.", Rick replied and smiled brightly, his face glowed.

"Do I make you happy?", Rick asked while looking up at her.

"Yes. You do.", Michonne replied and smiled down at him while they were still holding each other.

"Good.", Rick said and gave her a hug and pulled her in close.

With his ear at her chest, he could hear her heart beating. Holding her close, she felt so good. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to spend all the time in the world with her. He regretted going back to cell block C. But, before they left, without warning, he lifted up her tank top and revealed her flat belly. He kissed her tummy, right above her navel and grabbed her bare breasts. He tweaked her nipples and made her moan softly. Turned on, she couldn't resist his touches and grabbed the ends of her top and hiked it up above her full breasts. She held his face and guided his mouth to one of her nipples. He took liberty and sucked on them, giving each one equal attention.

"Hmmm. Oh Rick. Don't... Don't stop.", Michonne moaned and slowly rolled back her head.

Rick held on to one tit and squeezed it tenderly while sucking the nipple and areola into his mouth. With his tongue, he flicked her nipple. They were tasty, delicious, scrumptious. Just like in the dream, she tasted like peaches. He could suck her tities all day. He switched to the next tit and back again. Every time he went back and forth from one tit to the next, he made a loud slurping pop-sucking sound with his mouth. Her breasts had become more sensitive and fuller in size since they last made love.

He stopped sucking and went back to playing with her nipples. He looked up at her face and watched her expressions while he tugged and tweaked and pulled on them. He was watching her intently to see if she was in pain because he was really going at it and thought maybe he was being a bit too rough on them. So happened that she wanted more.

"Oh Rick..Don't stop. More. Please.", she pleaded with her head thrown back and eyes clamped shut.

So, he did as told and gave her exactly what she needed, and more.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers. The faster he rolled, the more she moaned. He pulled them and tweaked. Tweaked and pulled. Her clitoris became swollen in her cargo skinny jeans. She was really turned on. He enjoyed watching her and in the middle of it, decided to try something different.

He pinched her nipples then watched her reaction. He heard her whimper softly. So, he did it again, and again, and again. She mewed and her eyes fluttered. Finally, he did a combination of tweaking, rubbing, tugging, and pinching which awakened new undiscovered sensual feelings in her and threw her into an orgasmic tail spin.

"Oh God. Oh God...Oh...Oh...Gawd.", she finally sighed and rode out the last of her climax.

When she was through, she looked down at him in silence. Her face and lips were flushed. She looked beautiful. She looked alluring. She looked satisfied.

"You are so beautiful.", Rick said looking up at her lovely face. He gently rolled her top back down and covered her breasts.

"You make me feel beautiful. Where did you learn to do that?", Michonne asked referring to his skilled fingers that worked her into a satisfying frenzy.

"I don't know. I never tried it before.", Rick replied.

"Really, I find that hard to believe.", said Michonne with a surprised look.

"I love your breasts. They are so beautiful, and sensual and yummy. I love touching them and bringing you pleasure. I just tried a bunch of things that felt natural. But, I have other techniques I'd like to try. If you won't mind.", Rick said.

"Other techniques? Now you're sounding like a pro.", Michonne smiled and kissed him.

"Well, are you interested?", Rick asked.

"Yes. At noon.", Michonne replied.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cornwall Grove**

Later in the morning, the group spent some time inspecting the fence, looking for weak points. The fence was an important line of defence for everyone living at the prison. It kept walkers out and whenever it was compromised, everyone's safety was put at risk. After finding weak points, they went about patching spots that needed patching with whatever scrap metal and wire they could find.

In an hour, they gathered at the benches in the courtyard.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up, patching a fence that is already on its way out.", Maggie said.

"The walkers are gathering in larger and larger numbers. It is getting harder to control them.", Glenn said.

"Rick, we gotta do somthin' about the fence.", Daryl said looking at Rick.

"Well, we could start building a stronger fence.", Tara suggested.

"That's a thought. With the right kind of materials and equipment, we could do this.", Abe said.

"Heavy equipment make noise and that's gonna attract more walkers on top of the hordes of them that are already at the fences. The weight of them pushing is making the fence weaker by the minute.", said Tyreese.

"We don't want a repeat of two months ago when part of the fence caved in and over two hundred of them got in.", Sasha said.

"Thankfully, no one died, but, we used up a lot of ammo that night.", Glenn said.

"Well we could build a stronger fence without using loud machinery.", said Rosita.

"Hon, without the right stuff, it will take us a long time.", Abe said.

Michonne silently watched the group bicker back and forth over the state of the fence. She looked at the group and then at Rick. She noticed that all along, he kept quiet and in a contemplative mood. He seemed to be taking in what each and every person had to say. She felt he was onto something. His eyes had that spark in them.

In the middle of all the discussion, Rick said,

"Or, we could move."

Everyone instantly got quiet and seemed to be letting what he said sink in.

"Move? Where to?", Carol finally asked breaking the silence.

"I remember passing a few gated communities on our way back from one of our runs. About ten miles east. One of them had nine to ten-foot concrete walls and a secure gate. It may not have a fence all the way around it but at least the front did.", Rick added.

"As long as this place has space to raise a few animals and grow food then it would be worth our while.", Herschel said.

"Ok, let's check it out.", Daryl said with enthusiasm and ran off. Everyone wondered where he was going and looked on with perplexed expressions on their faces. He stopped mid-way and turned around and said, "What y'all waitin' on? Let's go and check this place out."

 **oxXxXxXxo**

About a quarter of a mile from the gated community, a team of five hopped out of the white van after Daryl parked it in the bushes somewhere off the road. Walking the rest of the way, they held their weapons close and constantly scanned the area for walkers and for undesirable vagrants and bandits.

When they arrived at the entrance, the wall and double gates were overgrown by ivy. The walls were solid and about ten feet tall and four feet thick. But, there was no telling whether there were people living there or if it was over run by walkers.

There was a large sign bolted to the concrete wall. Ivy had grown over it. Rick took his machete and cleared it from the sign. It read, Cornwall Grove.

"Glenn climbed up on one of the large boulders next to the wall and peered through a gap in the metal gate.

"Do you see movement?", Rick asked.

"Nope. Hard to tell with so many trees."

They did not know what awaited them on the other side of that gate so to be on the safe side, they decided to sneak in from the side. The scheme was nestled in an area surrounded by a Forrest of tall trees that grew close together. They encountered a few slow moving walkers along the way, so far, nothing that they couldn't handle with a hunting knife. Turned out that the concrete fence did run all the way around the premises. They came across a small side gate.

"Well, what do you think?", Rick asked with his machete in his hand.

"I didn't see any trail of recent human activity. Just footprints left behind by a few walkers.", Daryl reported.

"I don't see anyone guarding the fence either.", said Glenn.

"Ok, let's keep moving. It's already nine thirty.", Rick said.

Everyone looked at each other wondering why Rick was keeping such a close watch on time. It was still fairly early in the morning and they were only ten miles from the prison. For some reason, he seemed to be anxious about getting back to the prison. Not making a deal of it, they shrugged if off and filed in. One by one, Tyreese, Glenn and Daryl entered through the side gate. Michonne was next, Rick was close behind.

"Keeping a close watch on time, huh?", Michonne whispered over her shoulder to Rick as she walked through the gate.

"I got to get back in time for a date at noon.", Rick answered and followed her through the gate.

As they got in, a few walkers greeted them. Unlike the ones that they are accustomed to seeing outside the prison, these were a lot drier looking and moved a whole lot slower. They were literally skin and bones. Dry husks of skin atop bones. They looked like they were around for a while and were close to dwindling down to nothing.

"Got 'em.", Michonne said and calmly walked up to the three walkers that were coming towards them.

"So far I don't see any survivors but, it's still hard to tell with so many damn trees.", Daryl said.

Inside the walls, there were lots of trees and over grown vines and shrubs. They walked right into the center of the property. A defunct fountain in the center of the road was filled with leaves. More walkers could be seen slowly milling about in the distance. There were roads that ran in north-south and east-west directions. One story three to four bedroom houses lined both sides of the roads. By the looks of it, it seemed like a typical middle class neighborhood. Each house had a garage. There were no cars parked anywhere. Seem as though the whole neighborhood just up and left when things went to pot.

"Let's split up and take a quick look around. Check out the condition of a couple houses while you are at it. Then meet back here in fifteen minutes.", Rick said while the sound of Michonne's katana could be heard slashing in the background.

"Fifteen minutes? That's awfully short. How about forty-five minutes. This place is huge.", Tyreese said.

"Ok, thirty minutes.", Rick said.

"What's the rush man?", Daryl asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ok, thirty-five and that's it.", Rick replied.

"Michonne, go with Tyreese and Daryl and check out that side of the premises. Glenn and I will take the other side.", Rick added.

"Keep sharp. Be careful.", Rick said and exchanged looks with Michonne.

 **oxXxXxXxo**

"Does he really expect us to case this joint in just thirty-five minutes?", said Daryl.

"There's a lot to take in so it's kinda cutting it close.", Tyreese said.

"We've been on supply runs a lot farther away from the prison and sometimes return by nightfall. So what's the deal?", Daryl argued.

"Guys, keep it down. The faster we move, the sooner we be outta this place. But we gotta careful.", Michonne said trying to calm things down.

"You too?", Daryl said to Michonne. He noticed she was singing the same tune as Rick.

"Hey, look out!", Tyreese yelled.

A walker appeared out of nowhere, from behind some bush wearing an apron that said, Kiss the Cook. It attacked Michonne. She pushed it aside and slashed it's head off with her sword.

"That's one dry son of a bitch, isn't he?", Daryl said about the walker. They all looked down at the Kiss the Cook corpse lying on the grass and noticed that it was in its last stages of decomposition.

"Yeah, they all look the same way around here.", Tyreese noted.

They went into one of the houses just to have a quick look.

 **oxXxXxXxo**

"The structure of this one looks sound.", Glenn said checking out the walls for any signs of cracking.

"The ceiling has no moulds or water marks so looks like the roof is intact.", Rick said looking up at the ceiling.

Rick looked around the house. It was a modest sized four bedroom house. It was practically empty. No walkers lurked in any of the rooms but the layout was nice. An open-concept kitchen and a deck out back with a fenced in yard seemed a lot like the house he, Lori and Carl lived in before the outbreak.

"How old do you think this place is?", Rick asked Glenn.

"It was built five years ago. And, it's built out of cinder blocks.", Glenn said when he looked in the circuit box. The year when the circuit box was installed was printed on a sticker on the inside of it.

"Cinder blocks. Not bad.", Rick said. He did a quick walk-through and notice that the master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom with a large soaker tub in it. He imagined he and Michonne having baths in it. And sex. Then he checked his watch.

"Seems as though this place is already growing on you.", Glenn said.

"Yeah, kind of. I just want someplace that will keep us all safe. Don't you want the same for Maggie?", Rick said.

"Of course. I think about it day and night. She wants us to start a family.", Glenn said looking through the French glass door.

"Well, are you ready to start one?", Rick asked.

"Yeah, only when it is a good time to. I don't feel the prison is a good place for us to start a family. No offence.", Glenn said.

"None taken. I don't think the prison is ideal for Judith either or for any of us for that matter. Worse with the fence acting up lately. Now that Michonne is a part of me, Carl and Judith, it got me thinking even more.", Rick said.

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. You know, this would be a great house for the four of you.", Glenn said smiling.

 **oxXxXxXxo**

At exactly five past ten, the team met up at the fountain and reported their findings.

"The wall is pretty solid. Although running some barbed wire on top could help keep vagrants out.", Michonne said.

"This place has a lot of trees and it's really overgrown.", Tyreese said.

"We could thin 'em out.", Daryl said.

"We could put the trees to some use after we clear the place. Build a chicken coup, a vegetable garden, stables for the horses, a pen for the goats and pigs.", said Michonne.

"And we need a tower. We could build one near the front gate as a look-out point.", Rick said.

"There ain't that many walkers. Looks like most of 'em hit the dust. It shouldn't be hard clearin' 'em out.", Daryl said.

"Yeah, maybe we could wait for them to all die on their own and save us the trouble of killing them.", Tyrese said and laughed. Everyone joined in and laughed.

"The houses were built in the last five years out of cinder blocks. The six we looked at were solid with no signs of cracked foundation, no water damage, and, no moulds. The drainage is pretty good. The roads all slope away from the houses.", Glenn said.

"The toilets work.", Tyreese said.

"Excellent. There's running water.", Rick said.

"So Michonne, what do you think?", Rick asked, looking at her. The others turned in her direction and waited to hear her reply.

"I think if we really put in an effort in this place, we could make this work.", Michonne said smiling.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Afternoon Tryst**

By the time the team returned to the prison, it was ten past eleven a.m.. Daryl parked the van in front of the entrance to cell block C and all five got out of the van and spoke with Rick before they went inside.

"We need to let the other's know about what we saw today.", Tyreese said looking at Rick. He caught him looking at his watch.

"Let's call a general meetin' in the library.", Daryl suggested.

"Okay, I'll go round up everyone.", Glenn said.

"Meeting? Now?", Rick asked.

"Ain't no better time than the present.", Daryl replied.

 _Great_ , Rick thought. He was cornered into a situation he couldn't get out of. While Tyreese, Glenn and Daryl went inside, he paused and began to calculate how much time he would have left. He deduced that it was going to take around ten minutes to assemble everyone in the library, another twenty minutes of talk time and at least another fifteen to twenty minutes to answer questions. _Shit, that's cutting it short._ Rick thought.

Michonne smiled to herself when she saw Rick looking at his watch and knitting his brow. The moment Glenn, Tyreese and Daryl were out of sight, he walked up to Michonne to beg her for more time. She knew exactly what was on his mind and dodged him before he could open his mouth.

"Tick tock Rick Grimes.", she said and turned on her heels and hurried inside.

"Shit.", Rick said to himself before he walked inside.

 **oxXxXxXxo**

The library was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was thrilled about the news they just received. Rick was the first person they threw questions at.

"How high are the walls?", Abe asked. Just by his six foot three muscular frame and his flaming red hair, he stood out from the rest. He looked at Rick with his massive arms folded across his chest. As much as Rick wanted to speed things up, he had to answer questions that were already answered. Sometimes, he felt like he was repeating himself.

"The walls are around ten feet high and four feet thick.", Rick said. He glimpsed Michonne at the back of the room staring at him.

"That sounds pretty solid. Sounds a lot more secure than the fence we have here.", Abe said. When everyone heard this, they all turned to each other and nodded and began to speak amongst themselves.

"I'd like to see this place.", Abe added.

"Why don't we all go. We could go in small groups at a time. It's only ten miles away.", Carol suggested. The crowd murmured and nodded agreeably.

"Rick, did you get a good look at the condition of the soil. Is it good for planting?", Herschel asked looking at Rick who was counting the time he had left. _Eight minutes left._

"No. But as Carol suggests, you could join a group that is going out there and find out for yourself.", Rick said wiping his brow. He looked up expecting to see Michonne but she was gone. _Shit_. _I need to get outta here.,_ Rick thought.

"Everyone. Hold your questions until after you all have seen Cornwall Grove. Starting tomorrow, one group of no more than five will go there for no more than an hour. When you get there, take caution as there are walkers there. We cannot afford to lose anyone. Carol, could you organize the trips?"

"Roger that Grimes.", Carol said with enthusiasm and began to take down names.

While everyone crowded around Carol to schedule a trip to Cornwall Grove, Rick took the opportunity to slip out. The moment he left the room, he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him down the winding narrow and dark hall ways. On his way to the Warden's office, he didn't remember that there were so many twists and turns. It felt as though he was going through a maize to get to where he wanted. To Michonne's waiting arms. Halfway there, he met Daryl and Tyreese who were ahead of him standing in the hall way. _Three minutes left._

"Where you rushin' off to?", Daryl asked leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette.

Rick came to a complete stop when he saw Daryl and Tyreese blocking his path.

"What's going on Rick?", Tyreese said standing with a wide stance and folding his tree-trunks for arms in front of him.

"Come on, guys. Lemmie pass. Ok.", Rick said standing with his hands on his hips before Daryl and Tyreese.

"No. We can't let you do that.", Abe said walking up to him from behind.

"And why not?", Rick asked turning around to face Abe.

"Not until you tell us where you are going to?", Abe said. He stood a good four inches above him.

"That's none of your business.", Rick said. _One minute._

"Oh yeah. How so?", said Tyreese towering over him.

"Why d'ya keep lookin' at your watch?". Daryl asked blowing a cloud of smoke in Rick's face.

"Time's over son.", Abe said crowding him.

 _Shit._

"Psyche!", Daryl yelled. He, Abe and Tyreese then all busted out in laughter in unison.

"Dude. She's waitin' for ya.", Abe said and chuckled. All three trouble makers turned and left Rick alone. He could hear echoes of their laughter in the corridors in the distance.

When he finally got there, Michonne was already waiting for him at the door of the head warden's office. The moment he saw her smiling face, a calmness came over him. He walked up to her and hugged her. He smelled her hair, her skin. He held her in his arms and not wanting to let her go, it was as though he hadn't seen her in years. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, she looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you.". Then, they kissed.

 **oxXxXxXxo**

"I saw a house that's perfect for us.", Rick said sitting on the edge of the pull out sofa bed.

He raced to take his clothes off. He was excited and couldn't wait to have sex with Michonne. He was looking forward to it all day. While he was in the Warden's Office, Michonne was in the adjoining bathroom. Sans clothes, Rick sat on the sofa bed and waited for his love to join him. It was not the greatest setting, but, considering there were no other bed in the prison that was roomy enough to fit two adults, the pull out sofa had to do.

"Oh yeah? I saw one too!", Michonne said calling out to him from the bathroom.

"Let me guess, it's a four bedroom, open-concept kitchen, master bedroom with it's own ensuite bathroom and soaker tub.", Rick said out loud enough for her to hear him.

No answer.

"Mich?", Rick called out. He got concerned when she didn't answer him. Naked, he ran over to the bathroom to see if everything was alright.

When he met her in the bathroom, she was wearing a bathrobe. He wondered why she was covered up and not naked like himself. Instead, she wore a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong?", Rick asked.

"I just got my period.", Michonne replied. Her voice fell.

"Oh no.", Rick's shoulders dropped. He was disappointed.

"I was looking forward to this. I am so sorry Rick. I am sorry.", Michonne said and sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

Rick hugged her and said, "These things happen without our control. C'mon. There will be other times."

"But, I wanted you so badly.", Michonne said shaking her head.

They both walked back into the office and Rick sat on the bed. Michonne stood in front of him and continued to say,

"Why today of all days?"

Then in lightening speed, she whipped off her bathrobe and gave Rick the sight of his life. She was wearing a two piece red lace lingerie with tiny black bows. The bra was mesh and the panty crotch less. She did a little dance for him while he stared at her with his mouth flung open. His heart raced. His pupils expanded. His penis lengthened. He thought how alluring she looked. Never had he seen a more beautiful, sexy woman. She turned her back to him and in those panties, her firm buttocks looked like apples, ripe apples ready to be bitten. She bent down and hiked her ass in the air. He could see her vagina. Her folds glistening in her juices. He swallowed hard and watched her hop on the bed and crawl on all fours and wiggle her behind tantalizingly. She looked at him from over her shoulder and purred like a kitten. Then she lay down on her back and spread her legs wide open in front of him. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. She licked her index finger and slowly inserted it between her folds.

 _That's it._ Rick protested inwardly and refused to be the passive onlooker any longer. He climbed up on the bed and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. Then he buried his face in her mound between her thighs. He covered her entire pussy with his mouth and licked and sucked and lapped her into submission. She moaned a deep throaty moan. Now, he was in control.

Rick was delighted in her smells and taste. He inserted his tongue inside of her vagina and listened to her mew softly. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. Steadying his head in both her hands, she gyrated on his lips.

"Hmmm...ooooh.", Michonne moaned softly and wiggled her hips. She felt an orgasm building up. She felt her cum flow and then, explode. She looked down and saw his mouth covered in her juices. She was somewhat embarrassed that when she came, she made so much cream and now, it was all over his face. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. He tasted her salt and her sweet and he loved every drop. His licking and sucking brought her closer to heaven while her soul was on fire.

"Oh..oh...oh..ooooooooohhhh!", Michonne cried out again as her body shook along with another blast of orgasm. But, it didn't stop there. A series of smaller orgasms, one on top of the other, followed causing her body to convulse and twitch as she rode them out.

When she finally came to, she looked down at Rick who was nestled between her thighs. He grinned up at her devilishly. _Why is he smiling like he is up to no good._ Michonne wondered. With the tip of his tongue, he lightly touched her swollen sensitive pussy causing her to suddenly jump.

"Oh God. No. Please, I can't take it.", Michonne pleaded and smiled down at him. _That sneaky little devil._

He rose up and climbed on top of her. Holding her legs apart, he rammed his cock straight into her wet lush, not giving her enough time to think. She gasped as her body adjusted to his length and girth. He was enormous, but he felt oh so good. The moment he entered her, she swore she saw a flash of white light and a white unicorn drinking from a sparkling stream.

He thrust in and out of her at first slow then suddenly switched gears and fucked her hard and fast. Her cum coated his naked, circumcised cock. She could feel the shape of his cock from inside, rubbing up against her g-spot. She wasn't the type to compare but of all the men she's been with, none of them matched his stamina and vigor.

He picked her up by her hips while still being encased in her and lifted her up while putting himself in a seated position. Facing him, and not missing a single beat, she bounced up and down the length of him like she was in a rodeo. He didn't have to thrust, she was doing fine all on her own. Now, she was the one who was in control, and, he loved it. He threw his head back and closed his eyes while she ground and rotated her hips and moved about.

"So deep. So wet." He rasped. He was amazed that she could take him all in. Her cum ran down and covered his testacles.

He looked over at the desk a few feet away and thought of an idea. He picked her up by her hips, all the while being deep inside of her, and rose up from the bed. He walked over to the desk, taking her with him. He placed her on the edge of the desk and fucked her innards. Bent at the knees, her legs were rested on his muscular shoulders. Her head and back were leaned up against the wall. She liked this position. She got a good view of everything, of him pistoning in and out of her, of her creaminess coating his cock. She raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes. She felt as though she was floating in mid air. He looked at her beautiful face, relaxed, smiling, sensual, dreamy.

No longer able to hold back, he growled his climax. Copious amount of his sperm flowed out of him and into her. Even while he was still logged inside her, his sperm still made its way out of her vagina and onto the floor.

 **oxXxXxXxo**

Slowly and reluctantly, Rick and Michonne made their way back to cell block C from the Warden's office. Holding hands, they walked along the corridors.

"Mich?".

"Yes baby.", Michonne replied.

"Do you think the group moving to Cornwall Grove is a good thing?", Rick asked.

"Yes. And it is going to work. I know it will.", Michonne said looking at him.

"How?", Rick asked.

"Because we all want it to work. We, will make it happen.", Michonne replied.

Rick nodded his head and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"What does Carl think about us?", Michonne asked. She wanted to know. She had never gotten around to asking him herself.

"When he saw us kissing yesterday, he told me that I should have done that months ago and that I was a stupe for dragging my foot.", Rick said.

"Stupe? As in stupid?", Michonne surmised.

"Yep.", Rick replied.

"I don't think you should take all the blame. I had a crush on you a long time ago and I should have done something about it. Everyone was always looking to you as their leader. I wasn't sure if you were ready.", Michonne said.

"The past is the past. What matters now is right in front of us.", Rick said and smiled at her.

Michonne smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"You did well today. At the Grove and at the meeting.", Michonne said.

"Thank you.", Rick said.

"I am proud of you.", Michonne said.

 **~oXoXoXo~**


End file.
